Love of Mine
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just become new dads. This is a story about the different struggles, but mostly the love, that goes on between them and their daughter.
1. Sleep Deprived

**Just a cute oneshot that popped into my head :) I love me some daddy!klaine. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Also, I have a picture of what their daughter looks like in my head, in case you wanted to know. Here's the link: . /_ViEVR0GBSlk/THQPTsEAqgI/AAAAAAAADJI/kuXUAGIOB0I/s1600/IMG_4209+ **

**She's such a cutie ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine. But I do own Nellie, so don't steal :( Thanks!**

Kurt sits bolt upright in bed, his eyes flying open as the sharp wailing fills their apartment. He groans in frustration and rubs his hands over his face. He feels like he just fell asleep, _finally_. He glances at the bedside clock with bleary eyes—it's been nearly two hours. Kurt scrubs furiously at his eyes, trying to wake up. Blaine twitches beside him, his lips parted in deep sleep and his arms open, where Kurt had been nestled seconds before. His quiet, rumbling snores fill the room. He's knocked _out. _

It's really supposed to be Blaine's turn. But only a few hours ago, when it was Kurt's turn, they had both gone to check on her and rock her back to sleep. Kurt debates waking Blaine, but he can't do it—Blaine's always so sweet when Kurt can't wake up, and he goes to take care of Nellie himself. Kurt sighs and heaves himself out of their comfortable bed. Blaine jolts awake with a surprised gasp at the motion, his head snapping up to follow Kurt.

"…urt?" he mumbles. He's barely coherent. He turns his head in Kurt's general direction, but his eyes are still closed, like they're too heavy to open. His head falls towards his chest—he's falling back to sleep already. Kurt has to smile, soft and fond. He brushes a wild curl back from Blaine's forehead and kisses him there. Blaine murmurs something unintelligible into his touch.

"Go back to sleep, hun," Kurt whispers, massaging his scalp for a moment. "I'll be right back, after I take care of Nellie." Blaine "mmm's" in response, but Kurt thinks he's already asleep again. He kisses his husband's cheek before leaving the room, hurrying towards Nellie's room. She's crying harder than before, sobbing like she can't get enough air. Kurt darts worriedly into her nursery. It doesn't matter how many times she wakes up screaming during the night, it always makes him anxious. He knows it's normal, she's only a month old, for god's sake. But he always worries something's really wrong. Kurt peeks his head over the side of his daughter's crib. Her tiny face is pink from screaming, scrunched up and wet with tears. Kurt gasps and lurches forward to hold her, cradling her against his chest once he straightens up.

Kurt's read all the parenting books known to man (or at least it feels like it), and he knows a baby's tear ducks only fully form at about Nellie's age—but he's never seen her cry real tears before. His stomach clenches in concern—is she in pain?

"Nellie," Kurt soothes. "Nellie, it's okay." He shushes her softly, rocking her back and forth in his arms. She quiets a little and opens her eyes, peering up at him. Kurt can't help but smile at her—she's so beautiful, her eyes large and round and Blaine-hazel. "Are you hungry?" he asks quietly. Nellie's bottom lip quivers, and she reaches a one of her little hands up to Kurt's face. She bops it against his cheek before letting it fall back towards her. She starts to cry again suddenly, and Kurt's smile falls. "Nell, baby, it's okay." He checks her diaper, and it's just a little pee. He changes her, but she continues to sob.

"Shh, you'll wake Daddy," he teases, hoping to get a smile out of her. She hasn't smiled yet, but he can't wait until she does. He somehow knows that it'll be enthusiastic and bright, and it'll make her eyes sparkle and crinkle. Like Blaine's. He tiptoes into the kitchen, fishing one of her bottles out of the cabinet and filling it to the brim with formula. As soon as Kurt places it to Nellie's lips she starts to suck furiously, her big brown eyes wide and looking into Kurt's. "Easy, baby girl. It's not going anywhere," he laughs.

She pulls her mouth of the nipple of the bottle about halfway through, and Kurt's not too surprised. She just ate a little while ago. He sighs and leaves the bottle on the table—he'll take care of it tomorrow. He's too tired, and he doesn't want to put Nellie down. Kurt feels relief, knowing that Nellie must be close to sleep. He can't wait to crawl back into bed with Blaine and sleep forever. But as soon as they reach the nursery, Nellie starts to wail again.

"No," Kurt begs, feeling like crying himself. "Nellie, it's okay. It's okay. Shh, don't cry." He knows she can't understand him of course, and she shows no sign of letting up. He sighs—it's going to be a long night (or morning, now), just like it's been for the past three weeks. Kurt can't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep. He knows this phase won't last forever, but it just seems to last so damn long sometimes. He lowers himself into the rocking chair beside Nellie's crib, rocking gently back and forth. He begins to sing.

"_Lullaby, and good night, you're your papa's delight, shining angels beside my darling abide. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head. Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head." _The song is choppy with Kurt's yawns, and he can't seem to really remember how the tune goes at the moment. He rocks her and rocks her, and finally she starts to quiet, until her cries are just the occasional whimper. Kurt lowers his head to watch her, smiling at the dark hair that's already forming in tuffs, and her plump, pink lips drawn in a pout. She really is the most gorgeous baby he's ever seen. In the whole world. He and Blaine are so lucky.

Kurt hadn't realized he started to doze off in the rocking chair until Blaine's voice startles him out of his daze. He doesn't even know how long Blaine's been standing in the doorway. Kurt's vision swims—Blaine looks all fuzzy. He can hear his husband's smile, but he can't see it.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up, baby," he says. Kurt shakes his head, his eyes sliding shut again. Nellie's so warm and heavy in his arms; he's positive she's asleep now.

"S'okay. …helped me before," Kurt slurs. He jumps a little when Blaine's suddenly right beside him, lifting Nellie carefully out of his limp arms. Kurt slumps further into the chair, smiling sleepily when Blaine brushes his lips across the bridge of his nose.

"You can go back to sleep now, honey. I can put her to bed, okay?"

"Are you…you sure?" His sentence is broken by an enormous yawn, and Blaine chuckles. Kurt lifts himself out of the chair—it takes all the strength he has left. "I dunno if I can walk," he mutters seriously. Blaine laughs again, bumping their noses together affectionately. Kurt cracks open one drowsy eye to look at him.

"Go on," Blaine urges gently. "I'll be in a second." Kurt leans his lips into Blaine's kiss. He stumbles half-blind down the hall towards their bedroom, collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Kurt opens his eyes what seems like only seconds later to Blaine climbing under the covers, snuggling into the fold of his arms.

"Nellie okay?" Kurt asks wearily. He wraps his arm around Blaine's waist, tightening it and splaying his fingers across the small of Blaine's back.

"'Course," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's collarbone. "Sleep."

"'Kay," Kurt sighs. He's sure not about to refuse that.

X

The next night is an absolute _nightmare_. Kurt gets home from work a lot later than he usually does, since he was trying to finish one of his designs for his show next week. This week has been stressful and frustrating in itself—he's so nervous he can hardly focus on anything else. Besides Nellie, of course. He's always thinking about her, wondering if Blaine's doing okay looking after her, wondering if she misses him. He enters their apartment at ten-thirty, closing the door softly behind him. There's no need, obviously—Blaine sitting slumped on the couch, cradling a fussy Nellie to his chest. She's crying, making harsh sounds of complaint every few seconds. Blaine's eyes are bloodshot, red-rimmed, like he's been crying, too. They probably look only a little worse than Kurt's.

"Hi, honey," Kurt says. Even though he's had a long, hard day at work and wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for days, he moves forward to take Nellie from Blaine arms. Blaine drops into Kurt's side once he does, and Kurt kisses the top of his head. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Blaine says quietly. "Really. She ate. And she quieted down when I read her books. She likes the TV, too." Blaine closes his eyes against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm just still tired." Kurt laughs a little.

"Me, too. Rachel told me how bad the first month is—I don't think I really believed her until you came along, Nellie." Kurt's smile was affectionate, though—how could he be annoyed with a baby? _His_ baby? He loves her so much that he could stare at her for hours. Nellie gawks at him with wide eyes.

"She looks at you like I do," Blaine teases, just before Nellie starts to cry again. Kurt frowns, upset.

"She obviously doesn't like my face." He tries to make it come out as a joke, but Blaine can hear the insecurity under his tone. He's worried that since he works so much, Nellie won't like him. She won't think of him as her papa, at least until she's old enough to understand.

"No," he says. "She's been like this all day, baby. How could she not like your face? She's just…I don't know. She even cried when I brought out Margaret Thatcher Dog. And you know how much she loves that thing."

"Do you think she's sick or something?" Kurt wonders, trying to force down his panic. "I mean, even for a young baby, this is getting a little excessive—"

"It's normal," Blaine assures him. "Do you remember how much Gavin cried the first month? God, I could hardly stand to go over to Rachel's without loosing my mind."

"I know," Kurt says. "I know. I'm just…"

"Worried," Blaine finishes, smiling. "You're a good dad, Kurt. The best. I would be worried if you _didn't _worry about her."

"You can go to sleep," Kurt whispers. "I've got her." Blaine lets his eyes droop closed again, his lips twitching. He knows he won't get anything longer than a little nap, so he doesn't move from the couch. He slips into sleep, sighing happily as Kurt pulls him closer against his side.

The night is almost as bad as the first week. Nellie wakes up crying five times, and that's just even before midnight. Kurt and Blaine try reading her stories, turning on the TV, but even those only keep her quiet for a short time. When she finally_, finally_ quiets down, Kurt tries to put her to bed, but she starts wailing whenever he tries to put her down. Kurt rubs a hand over his face, groaning. They sit with her on the couch, turning on the TV again to Forest Gump and try to watch it. They both know they aren't getting any sleep tonight. Okay, maybe a little—they take turns sleeping collapsed against each other, with the other trying (and most of the time, failing) to keep his eyes open to rock a distraught Nellie. When Blaine's holding her, he gets up and starts to pace the apartment, bouncing her gently against his chest and singing softly under his breath. Kurt watches from the couch, his eyes half closed and smiling.

At some point when they're both back on the couch and Kurt's holding Nellie again, Kurt wiggles himself away from Blaine's embrace, just slightly, so he can reach for the pile of picture books on the floor. It's one in the morning, and Kurt's pretty sure he's going to pass out if he doesn't have something in his hands to focus on, besides his daughter's warm body. Blaine makes a small, adorable sound of complaint, letting his head fall from Kurt's shoulder to his lap. Kurt thumbs absentmindedly through his curls, opening Goodnight Moon and adjusting Nellie into the crook of his right arm. Nellie peers interestedly at the pictures when Kurt opens the book.

"Sleep, Blaine," Kurt soothes, massaging Blaine's scalp with gentle fingers. He knows this always makes him melt. His husband had only fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago—Kurt's turn isn't over yet. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep, sweetie." Blaine sighs softly into the fabric of Kurt's pajama pants, nuzzling his face into them, trying to get even closer.

"I wanna listen to…to the story, too," he yawns. He struggles to sit up slightly, burrowing under Kurt's other arm so he can see the pictures. Kurt looks between Blaine and Nellie and tightens his arms around them both. Sometimes he wants to cry he's so lucky.

"Goodnight moon," Kurt reads softly. Nellie's eyes are round and gorgeous, staring up at him with wonder. "Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light and the red balloon." By the time Kurt's finishing with "Goodnight noises everywhere," Nellie is finally, _finally_ asleep, her tiny eyelashes fluttering. Blaine's snoring into Kurt's stomach; Kurt can feel his comforting, warm breath beneath his shirt. Kurt doesn't want to move either of them, but he wants to lie down so badly that his legs ache. He nudges Blaine as gently as he can, his lips twitching up in a smile when Blaine grumbles and turns his head a little so he can look up at Kurt.

"My turn?" he mumbles.

"No," Kurt whispers, "She's asleep. Just scoot up a little so I can lay down, too, please?"

"Oh," Blaine breathes, scooting up immediately. He's lying across the couch, and he opens his legs so Kurt can lie between them. "This okay?"

"Perfect," Kurt says sleepily, pressing his back to Blaine's chest. He places Nellie carefully onto his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her so she can't roll off. Logically, he knows that they should put Nellie in her crib and he and Blaine should go to bed, but he's just so warm and comfortable and all nestled up. He doesn't want to move. Blaine's hands come up to rest on his hips, caressing them with slow fingers.

"G'night, babe," Blaine sighs, half-asleep. He's already snoring when Kurt responds.

"'Night, B."

X

"You two look _exhausted,_" Carole comments as soon as she walks through their front door. Burt and Carole have come to visit for the weekend, for no other reason other than "we miss you." But Kurt knows that Carole just wants to see Nellie again—and she probably knows that they've been having a little trouble. Though Kurt wouldn't call it _trouble_. Blaine shrugs at Carole's observation, smiling at her as she swoops him in for a giant hug.

"We're alright," Blaine mumbles against her shoulder. "Tired, but good." He hugs Burt next, who's just shuffled through the door with their bags, when Carole pulls away for Kurt. Burt rubs his shoulder when he leans back, giving him a big smile.

"Holding up okay, bud?"

"Yeah," Blaine grins. "We're great." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't say we're _great," _he says, but it's clear he's only joking, and Burt and Carole laugh. "But lets just say I feel really bad for Rachel. Gavin was worse."

"Where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Carole demands. Kurt chuckles.

"She's napping. She only sleeps during the day," he teases.

Carole and Burt move to dump their suitcases by the couch, but Kurt and Blaine protest immediately.

"Don't even think about it," Blaine says.

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, we're taking the couch, you guys get the bedroom—"

"Oh nonsense," Carole replies. "Your father and I can handle the couch for two nights, Kurt. You said it's pull out, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"We'll take the couch," Burt echoes.

"We made up the bed for you!" Blaine exclaims. "We changed the sheets and everything." Burt and Carole look at each other, debating. "Kurt and I could sleep anywhere at this point." It takes another few minutes, but Kurt and Blaine manage to convince them to take the bedroom. Kurt beams triumphantly at Blaine when Burt goes to dispose of their bags.

"Ooh, she's getting so big!" Carole coos softly from down the hall. "Blaine, she looks like you, honey." Blaine's cheeks turn pink with pleasure.

Kurt tries to keep Carole from taking over the dinner preparations, but he's already working slowly, and his step-mom gets impatient. She pushes him gently into the living room where Blaine and Burt are sitting, watching the game. The scene is so familiar that Kurt can't help but smile.

"I can get this, sweetie," Carole says. "Go relax."

"Let me at least set the table," Kurt says, but Carole just pushes him towards the couch again, and he finally gives in. Who is he to turn down relaxation, anyway? He curls up next to Blaine, who seems to already be close to napping.

Nellie's quiet during dinner, staring at all of them from her bouncy seat next to Blaine's feet. The strange guests must confuse her; her eyes are twice as big as they normally are. When her lip trembles and she looks like she's about to cry, Blaine abruptly breaks off from the conversation, smiles down at her and begins to sing the first line of "Blackbird." Nellie turns her eyes on him, rapt with attention, her expression peaceful.

"She likes that one," Blaine explains when they all look at him. "She likes the Beatles and Disney songs, at least so far."

"And Tom Hanks," Kurt laughs. "Don't forget Tom—_Blaine._" Blaine's eyes dart to him, but Kurt gestures widely at Nellie. "Blaine, oh _Blaine_, she just smiled at you! You missed it! Sing it again! Wait, no, let me get the camera!"

"_What?_!" Blaine gasps excitedly, but Kurt's already darting from the kitchen, almost tripping over his chair in his haste. Blaine starts to sing again, keeping his voice soft and soothing, but Nellie's not smiling anymore—just watching him. Kurt returns only seconds later, clutching the video camera in his hand. Carole's beaming, just as eager as the boys, and Burt's shaking his head, laughing. Kurt drops to his knees next to Nellie's bouncy seat, and Blaine squats with him.

"Come on, Nellie," Kurt says. "Can you smile again for us? Aw, Blaine's voice is so pretty, isn't it sweetie? You love his voice don't you?" Blaine starts laughing halfway through the song, his eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners. Nellie watches for a beat, and than stretches her lips wide, beaming right back at him. Kurt squeals so loud that Burt is sure that he shattered his eardrums. Nellie loves the attention, though. She smiles wider, looking between her two dads.

"Oh, look at her!" Carole says happily. "Burt, look!"

"I'm looking!" Burt's smiling just as hard as the rest of them.

"Nellie, smile for the camera," Kurt says, when she stops grinning. "Can you smile again for me and Daddy?"

"This is going to be documented, Nellie," Blaine says seriously. "We're going to make you watch all your baby videos, especially when you have boys over—"

"_No_," Kurt says quickly. "No boys. Ever." This throws Blaine into a laughing fit, and Nellie smiles again—this time she opens her mouth in a silent laugh, showing off her pink gums. Kurt's eyes are tearing up she looks so beautiful. "Look at how beautiful you are, Nell," he says softly for the camera. "Look at you."

Burt blinks hard at the emotion in his son's voice. He knows that voice, the voice of wonder for your child. Kurt never thought he would get this far, never thought he could have a family of his own, but he does. Burt watches a tear slide down Kurt's face, and he has to look away before he starts crying, too. Whatever Kurt is feeling is nothing compared to what he feels—his little boy is all grown up now. Kurt became a man when he packed up and moved to New York, hell, maybe even before that, but compared to now he could've been a little kid then. Now he has a child of his own, something so precious that it's terrifying. Carole rubs his shoulder, but she's not even attempting to hide her tears. Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms right there on the kitchen floor, but Kurt laughs shakily and tries to pull away.

"Blaine, the camera! Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing ten years from now." Blaine and his parents laugh at him, and Kurt joins in. Nellie smiles, wide and toothless. Kurt can't ever remember being so happy.

That night when Nellie cries in the early hours of the morning, Kurt stumbles out of bed to tend to her, but Carole's already in the nursery, cuddling Nellie to her chest. She shoos him out gently.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I've got her." Kurt wants to protest, he does, but he's practically asleep on his feet. "You deserve a break," Carole says, and even her voice wants to make Kurt go to sleep. He nods his thanks and leaves, only to come hurrying back seconds later to give Nellie a kiss. He worries for a moment that Nellie won't like not having one of her dads there, but she seems okay. She's quieting down. Kurt thinks she likes Carole.

"Goodnight, angel," he says lovingly. He kisses Carole on the cheek too, before going back to sink into bed with Blaine, a smile curving his lips.

X

The first time Nellie sleeps through the night, Kurt wakes up anyway. He supposes his body is only used to a few hours of sleep at a time, now. He snuffles into his pillow, lifting his head just barely to blink at the bedside clock with heavy eyelids. It's three in the morning—they had put Nellie to sleep at nine. He stares at the baby monitor, but it is completely quiet, the red light blinking steadily.

Kurt panics. He knows he shouldn't, logically. This is a good thing, she's finally not waking up constantly anymore, but he still worries. He's heard the stories that he won't even let himself think right now, his heart pounding as he scrambles to untangle himself from the sheets. He winces when he knocks Blaine's arm to the side, his eyes flashing to his sleeping husband. Blaine grumbles something in his sleep, stirring a little, but he settles again a moment later. Kurt runs his fingers up Blaine's arm for a second, stroking affectionately, before practically running to Nellie's room.

She's fine, of course. Sleeping peacefully, her breathing slow and deep, her pink lips parted. Kurt exhales in relief, watching her breathe over the crib railing. He smiles at Margaret Thatcher Dog, who's nestled in the corner of the mattress near Nellie's feet. He still can't believe Blaine kept that thing all these years. Kurt runs his hand over the wood of the crib, hesitating to go back into the their room. It feels strange, that she doesn't need him tonight. Good, comforting, but still strange. Kurt leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, before slipping quietly out of her room.

Blaine lifts his head when Kurt slips back under the covers. He seems to be a little awake at least, and he laughs when Kurt looks surprised.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, embarrassed. "I just…wanted to check on her."

"I know," Blaine says, smiling. He pulls Kurt in close to him, so that their noses brush together. He yawns widely. "You're an amazing dad, Kurt. And I know you're worried, but don't be. I can already tell you're going to always be the best dad ever." Kurt rolls his eyes a little, but he's grinning so wide his cheeks are starting to hurt.

"You're such a sap, Blaine," he says. "But I love you. And I'll be alright with second place. You obviously have first."

"Tied?" Blaine mumbles. He's closed his eyes again, his breathing evening out as Kurt wraps an arm around his hip.

"Tied," Kurt agrees, kissing his cheek. "We have nothing to worry about."

Of course, Kurt's still worried. He'll probably always be worried. He knows how big an impact he will have on Nellie's life—how much he holds her life in his hands. He just wants everything to be so perfect, even though he knows it can't be. She's only a few weeks old and he already wants to protect her from everything.

But he also knows how much they love her. Kurt feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest sometimes. It's the love he feels for Blaine, and the love Blaine feels for him, wrapped up in a tiny package of life that somehow managed to become theirs. Kurt knows how precious she is. And he knows with Blaine by his side, she will be amazing. They will protect her, and love her, so that Nellie can now how she was brought into this world. That Nellie is with them because of love, and nothing else.

**Please review, lovelies! Thanks! 3**

**hope**


	2. Family Videos and Babysitting

**Wow, okay, so you guys know me. I can't start anything and leave it as a oneshot. I'm AWFUL at just leaving stories where they are. Ugh, but I keep getting new ideas and i just NEED TO WRITE THEM. Also I love Nellie, so. :) I hope making this into a chapter fic doesn't annoy you too much. ;) And I'm always up for prompts of course, so if you have an idea, shoot me a review!**

**Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. Enjoy! Also, thanks to galindaby for inspiration ;) You're the best, hun!**

"Dammit, Blaine, for the last time—everything is going to be _fine_." Cooper reaches out for Nellie, but Blaine holds her to his chest protectively, so Cooper can't reach her from the couch. "Oh my god. Kurt!"

Kurt comes strutting into the front hallway, both his and Blaine's suitcase swinging from his arms. Blaine stares—he's adorably ruffled, his hair falling out of place and onto his forehead, the scarf around his neck a little askew. Kurt gives an annoyed huff, blowing his hair back from his face with a cross-eyed frown. Nellie giggles, and Kurt shoots her a fond, playful glare.

"Blaine, honey, are you freaking out at Cooper again? We have to be at the airport in thirty minutes! God, I wanted to be early, _shit_—I mean…shoot." Cooper laughs loudly, grinning when Blaine makes a huge show of gasping and covering Nellie's ears. Kurt shakes his head at them, but his lips are quirked in a smile. "Really, Blaine, we have to go."

"Kurt, maybe we should wait a while—Nellie's too young to be left alone… with Cooper." Cooper makes an indignant sound, clutching at his heart like Blaine's words have wounded him. "She's not even a year old yet!"

"She's only got one more month," Kurt soothes, stepping forward to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart. Really. Cooper will be fine with Nellie." Blaine flounders for a moment, sputtering, trying to come up with a reason they shouldn't go.

"But—"

"You seem to forget, Blainers, that I practically raised _you_. So you don't have anything to worry about!' Blaine groans, and Kurt laughs. Blaine can tell he's worried too though, underneath the confident façade.

"Blaine, these tickets are non-refundable," Kurt reminds him. "It's too late to cancel now. Nellie will be _fine._"

"You're just worried Nellie will like me better than you," Cooper says teasingly. Blaine just continues to frown, looking down at Nellie, and then back to Cooper. Nellie frowns too at his expression, reaching up to drum her hands against his cheeks. She makes a babbling sound, that almost sounds questioning, and all three men laugh. "Blaine, you're going to _Hawaii_, lighten up," Cooper says. "I would love to take your place!" Kurt snorts, winking at Blaine, and Cooper makes a face. "Oh god, you know what I mean. Jesus."

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt says. He gestures to Blaine's suitcase. "Give Nellie to Cooper, baby. We've got to go." Kurt gives his daughter a tender kiss on the top of her head, ruffling her hair and making her smile. "You be good, baby girl, alright? Can you be good for Uncle Cooper?" Nellie coos softly, and Kurt confirms this as a yes.

Blaine turns Nellie to face him, staring intently into her eyes. Nellie beams back at him, giggling madly when he presses little kisses all over her face, complete with loud "mwah!"s after them. He hugs her once, tightly, before passing her reluctantly to Cooper.

"I love you, sweet girl. Papa and I will be back next week, okay? Cooper, the diapers are on the shelf next to her changing table and the baby food—"

"Blaine! I know, you've shown me at least five times. I've got this."

"I love you, Nell," Kurt adds, wrapping a wrist firmly around Blaine's arm. "Bye, Coop. Thanks for everything. Please…please take good care of her."

"I will!" Cooper repeats, exasperated. "You two worry too much. We'll have fun." He blows them both a kiss. "_You two_ have fun for me, alright? You deserve it."

"We'll try," Blaine sighs, but he's grinning. He and Kurt will have plenty of fun, he already knows. He and Kurt blow Nellie a kiss simultaneously, wave quickly, and then they're gone. Cooper watches the closed door for a moment, before looking back down at Nellie.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?" Cooper says. Nellie's studying him intently, not crying yet, thank god, but she doesn't look particularly happy either. "I couldn't say that in front of your dads, because they would never let me live it down." Nellie smiles suddenly at the mention of the word "dads." She pats Cooper's cheek, bouncing up and down where she's settled on his knees. "Easy, squirt," Cooper grins. "Kurt and Blaine haven't even been gone for five minutes. You can't get hurt yet."

Cooper heaves himself off the couch, making his way to Nellie's room. Blaine said that her favorite toys are all in a bin by her door, and that she especially loves the baby piano they bought her. Cooper sets her on the floor, and sure enough, as soon as Cooper brings out the toy, Nellie's squealing and pounding on the keys, making a string of babbling noises that Cooper can only interpret as singing. He laughs loudly, bobbing her on the nose.

"Well, look at you, kiddo! You're going to be a musician already, aren't you?" Cooper shakes his head. Her dark hair is already curling into wisps around her face, and her eyes are big and a speckled hazel in this light. She's already so much like Blaine. Cooper notices when she pouts, or her eyes crinkle up happily. It's clear who's child she is biologically—though Cooper's never even caught a whiff of Kurt being disappointed or feeling like he isn't her father, too. In fact, Cooper thinks he might even love her more for it—and who couldn't love her? Cooper has only met her a handful of times, and he already does.

Nellie unexpectedly points to her crib and whines, turning big brown eyes on him. Cooper smirks, standing up.

"Well, I know that face," Cooper says. "You want something, squirt." He peers into her crib and sees an array of stuffed animals and blankets. Cooper spots the yellow, kind of beat up looking stuffed dog, and knows exactly what she wants. Blaine had mentioned that Nellie loves it. "Oh, you want this puppy?" Cooper plucks the puppy from the corner of her crib, and then sits back on the floor by Nellie. "What's her name?" Nellie just reaches for the dog, making a happy baby noise and holding it to her cheek. Cooper sighs. He knows Blaine and Kurt have been trying to get her to talk, but so far no luck. It's probably for the best, at least for this next week. Cooper knows Kurt will be pissed if she talks for the first time while they're on vacation.

Cooper falls back into taking care of a child easily. He remembers almost everything, down to changing her diapers (though it's still as gross as it was when he was eight) and feeding her without getting her mashed food all over him. He finds himself _liking_ it, and feels a pang of heartache. He wonders if he'll ever have his own, but pushes the thought away quickly. He likes being the cool uncle, anyway. He knows when Nellie's older he'll be the one who gives her ice cream before meals without telling her dads, and letting her stay up late.

Later that night, Cooper's in his sweatpants and Nellie's in her pink pajamas. He sets the baby gently on the couch, watching her for a moment, before turning around to look through the Hummel-Anderson's movie collection. There's an unsurprisingly large amount of Disney and Pixar movies, and Cooper grins. He knows they're not just for Nellie.

"Nellie, do you want to watch Finding Nemo? You like that one, right? Or maybe Cars?" He doesn't expect an answer, but he asks anyway. He's just about to pick finding Nemo, when he sees a set of small tapes on the other side of the movie drawer. "Ooh, what's this?" he asks himself. He knows they're for a video camera, and he half-expects them to be a collection of Blaine and Kurt' sex tapes or something. "Oh god, this is _gold_, Nellie. Their blackmail against me is nothing on this—" He stops. The tapes are all labeled with Nellie. Nellie's first smile, Nellie laughing, crawling, eating, and a bunch of others. Cooper shakes his head, smiling. His brother and his husband really are ridiculous sometimes. But he actually really wants to watch it.

"Change of plans, Nellie! We're going to watch you instead, okay?" Nellie just blinks at him, so Cooper grabs the video camera sitting on the shelf above him and plugs it into the TV. He pops in one of the tapes, the one that says "Nellie's first crawl" across it, and sits back on the couch. He picks Nellie up and places her in his lap. "This is going to be cool, squirt," he assures her. "You get to see you when you're even smaller."

The tape is all fuzzy for a few seconds, but then it focuses on a kitchen—Blaine and Kurt's kitchen, and Nellie sitting on the hardwood floor. She's gazing up at the person holding the camera with moony eyes, who Cooper knows is Kurt, since he can see a little of Blaine's face when Kurt turns the camera.

"Hi, sweetie," camera-Kurt says. "What are you doing? Blaine, go over there and see if she'll come to you." Cooper hears Blaine chuckle.

"Kurt, one of these days we're just going to miss something. She's going to walk for the first time and never again, because we weren't there to film it."

"Shh, Blaine!" Blaine laughs again.

"Nellie," he says softly. He sits down with a plop on the kitchen floor, spreading his legs to the side so that Nellie can crawl in between them. "Nellie, can you come to Daddy? Come on, sweetie."

Cooper watches with a smile as camera-Nellie stares at him, puzzled, before smiling and dropping to her hands and knees. She's fast—crawling with gusto all the way over to Blaine, who cheers, scoops her up, and proceeds to dance with her all around the kitchen.

"Nellie, you did it! You're so smart, baby girl!" Blaine says. Kurt laughs, turning the camera to make sure to get every bit on tape. Blaine does a completely nerdy impersonation of a sports announcer, chanting "Nellie! Nellie!" like she just scored the last touchdown of the superbowl or something. The Nellie on the couch giggles next to Cooper, watching the screen, completely enamored.

"Dada!"

"Yeah," Cooper grins, "That's—" He freezes. Oh shit. Oh _fuck. _The rest of the video is ignored, along with Kurt's panicked question of "Blaine? Where did Nellie go?" and Blaine's "I just put her down a second ago! Literally, a _second _ago!" He stares at the little girl next to him, who's just smiling and watching Blaine on the TV screen.

"Dada!" she squeals again. "Dada, Dada!"

"_Fuck_," Cooper moans. "Nellie, you can't talk yet! Oh god, you're dads are going to kill me—"

"DADA!" Nellie points at Blaine this time, waving her arm widely and peering up to Cooper with large eyes. "Dada."

"I know," Cooper says weakly, and smiles in spite of the situation. "That's your Daddy huh? We're not going to tell them that you talked already, okay?" he says, laughing. "Can you say Dada when Blaine gets home?"

"Dada."

"Yeah, that one." Cooper holds Nellie closer, feeling a big bubble of emotion in his chest that is threatening to explode. Her voice is beautiful—high and all soft and tinkling, like a bell. He just hopes she doesn't talk anymore until Blaine and Kurt get back, even though she keeps yelling "Dada!" whenever Blaine appears on the TV.

X

The week is spent in a haze of diapers, movies, flinging baby food, and ridiculous games. Before Nellie, Cooper had no idea that a baby could play peek-a-boo for hours without getting bored. Literally_, hours_. And whenever Cooper tries to stop, she starts whimpering and stares at him with the face he could never resist, even when he was younger.

"Damn your puppy-dog eyes," Cooper scolds her with no real malice in his voice. Kurt and Blaine should be home any minute, and Cooper had made sure the house was spotless—or at least in the same condition it had been in when they left. They had called to check on Cooper and Nellie of course, as soon as the first night.

"How is she?" Blaine asked. "Is everything okay? Is she eating?"

"Everything's fine, psycho," Cooper said. He held the phone away from Nellie's earshot though—he didn't want to risk her talking when she heard Blaine's voice. She hasn't talked since that first night though—she had only smiled when Blaine and Kurt told Cooper to put the phone up to her ear so they could talk to her for a minute.

Cooper sighs and hides his eyes behind his hands again, chuckling when Nellie squeals with laughter when he reveals himself.

"Are you going to says Dada today?" Cooper asks her hopefully. "You haven't said it since the tape…do you remember Dada?" Cooper groans when Nellie just looks at him. "Kiddo, your dads are going to kill me if they find out I didn't tell them." Nellie beams. "Oh yeah, that's really funny—"

Cooper hears the key turning in the lock, and Blaine and Kurt's muffled laughter on the other side of it. The door clicks open, and Kurt comes striding through first, his gaze finding Cooper and Nellie sitting by the coffee table. He smiles widely just as Blaine peeks around his shoulder, visibly sighing in relief. They're both flushed and breathless (probably making out in the hallway), and they have a soft glow about them, as cheesy as it sounds. Cooper starts laughing—they look, to put it frankly, like they've just spent a week fucking. They probably have.

"Well, don't _you _two look—"

"_Thank you_ Cooper," Kurt says, glaring.

"Dada!"

They all freeze. Nellie's smiling happily, looking at Kurt and then at Blaine, reaching out her hands so that Blaine will take the hint and pick her up. "Dada!"

"Did she just say…" Kurt looks dumbfounded. A smile breaks its way across Blaine's face, until Cooper's positive his cheeks hurt. Blaine literally _squeals_, and plucks her off the couch into his arms.

"Dada! Dada!"

"Oh, I missed you, my little angel! You said Dada, Nellie! Oh my _god_, Kurt!" Cooper can't help but smile as his brother and Kurt fawn over their daughter, bright and teary-eyed. Nellie giggles the whole time, delighted by the attention her dads are giving her.

"We missed you so much, " Kurt tells her softly. He kisses her forehead, and then looks at Cooper.

"Is this the first time she talked?" he asks. Cooper pales—he's never been a good liar, especially around Kurt, and he knows Kurt will be able to see right through him if he even tries. He ducks his head.

"Uh, no," Cooper admits. "We were watching one of her baby videos…and Nellie saw Blaine on the screen and just said 'Dada.'" Blaine beams, but Kurt looks crestfallen—not mad though, Cooper notices with relief.

"I can't believe we missed her first word!" Kurt frowns, and Blaine rubs a hand up his arm.

"We can film her saying Dada, Kurt. We can just pretend it was her first." He grins. "Are you sure you aren't jealous? I mean, she _did_ say Dada first." Kurt wrinkles his nose at him, but his lips twitch up in a smirk.

"Of course not. I know Papa's harder to say than Daddy. This doesn't mean anything." Blaine laughs and kisses the side of Kurt's face. Cooper starts to get up to leave, and Kurt turns to him. "Thank you so much, Coop," he says sincerely. "We really appreciate you driving all the way up here."

"Yeah, the whole two hours," Cooper jokes. "But you're welcome. I loved looking after her, she's a sweetheart."

"You don't have to go now," Blaine says. "It's late, Coop. Our couch is always open." Cooper hesitates, but nods a few seconds later. He already feels sleepy, and driving two hours is probably not the best thing to do right now.

"Thanks, little bro."

After Kurt and Blaine get rid of their luggage, they all settle down on the couch to watch a movie. They decide to put in more of Nellie's baby videos instead, at Blaine's insistence, and Cooper can hardly take the proud, loving smiles on both of their faces as they watch each other and their baby girl. Kurt and Blaine start yawning before even Nellie does, and Kurt has to take Nellie out of Blaine's arms when he starts to fall asleep against his shoulder.

Cooper offers to put Nellie to bed for them, they've had a long flight, but he knows they'll both refuse. They missed her, probably more than they thought they would, and they need this time alone with her. Cooper bids them goodnight, kissing Nellie and Blaine on the top of their heads, before he sets up his makeshift bed on the couch.

Kurt comes hurrying out of their bedroom about ten minutes later, carrying a set of sheets and a comforter. Cooper rolls his eyes.

"Kurt, you don't have to—"

"I want to," Kurt says immediately, like he knows exactly what Cooper is going to say. "I…really, you don't know how much it means to us that you would do this…and for nothing—"

Cooper holds up a hand to cut his brother-in-law off before Kurt starts offering to pay him for god sakes. Cooper would be offended, but he knows this is just how Kurt is.

"It's not for nothing," he says firmly. "I love her. I love you guys. I would do anything for you, you know I would. Don't you?"

"Yes," Kurt says quietly, but he ducks his head towards his knees. He waves Cooper off the couch so he can put the sheets on—obviously he doesn't trust Cooper enough to know how to do it correctly. "I'm sorry, it's just. Blaine…Blaine's really lucky to have you. _We're_ really lucky to have you."

And _oh_. Now Cooper knows what this is about. He bites his lip and thinks of his parents all the way back in Ohio. They've never even _met_ Nellie. They don't even make an effort to come up to see her, or to get Blaine to go to Ohio. They don't _want_ to see her. Blaine always tries to play it off, like he doesn't care, but Cooper knows better. So does Kurt.

"Hey," he says, striding over to the couch and tilting Kurt's chin up. "I think I'm the lucky one here, okay? Screw them, Kurt." Kurt flinches, and Cooper notices there are tears in his eyes. It's one thing to have so much of the world hate you, but it's entirely another to have your own family refuse to acknowledge something as simple as happiness and building your _own _family. Cooper knows Blaine feels that raw pain more than he lets on, and Kurt feels it with him. "If they can't see how amazing this is, than fine. Who needs them? I know it sucks, but…but we have Burt and Carole, and Finn, too. We don't need people like them."

Kurt nods vigorously and turns back to the couch to finish tucking in Cooper's sheets. Or to hide his face.

"You know you can stay as long as you want," he says. His voice sounds a little shaky, but there's a firmness to it. Cooper smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I know, Kurt."

"Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow." Kurt darts forward quickly and hugs Cooper tight around his shoulders. "Thank you," he says again. Cooper has a sudden urge to press a kiss to his hair, like he does with Nellie and Blaine, so he does.

"You're welcome."

Kurt beams at him when he pulls back, and Cooper watches him make his way back down the hall. He shakes his head and settles into the couch, pulling the comforter up over his head. He hopes someday that Kurt and Blaine can receive love from people, and that it doesn't come as a surprise. They deserve all the love in the world—most of the time they deserve it more than most people anyway.

Cooper smiles when he thinks of his goddaughter. He's going to make sure she's the most spoiled (in a good way, of course), loved little girl he can. She's going to be seeing a lot of 'Uncle Cooper,' he promises himself. No matter what it takes. Whenever she needs him—whenever Kurt or Blaine need him—he's there.

**Thanks everyone :) I feel like this belongs in Brothers somehow as well...oops.**

**hope**


	3. First Impressions

**This one is just a little drabble, but I think it works better that way :) Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're wonderful, as always. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine, but I do own Nellie :)**

Blaine's a small guy—or, a least, he's always thought of himself that way, that's what other people have always told him. And because Blaine's small, or feels small, the world has always seemed so _large_ to him. He can do anything, he can live his dreams, no matter how big they might be. Yes, it's intimidating, and maybe a slight twist in logic, but it's thrilling at the same time. It gives him that rush and he tries not to let it terrify him. He's free and unchained, and he's never wanted it any other way.

With Kurt, though, it's a different story. Blaine's finally tied down to something, to _someone_. Maybe tied down isn't the right word though, because he's never felt tied down with Kurt. Kurt's always been supportive of him, Kurt's always told him to do whatever he wants and make the world his own. Kurt backed him up to his father when Blaine suddenly decided to switch his major from medicine to music. Kurt makes Blaine feel freer when he's with him than Blaine ever did on his own. Even when they got married, Blaine didn't feel like he was being tied down at all. He'd been waiting a long, _long_ time to promise his life to Kurt.

And Blaine's never understood why people feel the need to tie themselves down. To their job, to their parents, to kids. Not that Blaine doesn't want kids—he does. But he still worries sometimes, that he'll feel restless, or trapped. It's not something he can just walk away from.

But god, now he just _gets it_. Oh _wow_, he gets it.

He understands why people live their whole lives just for one person. Why as soon as someone catches a glimpse of that person, _bam_. It's like his whole life is held on a sting, tethered to the small bundle that the nurse places in his arms. His newborn daughter peers up at him with hazel eyes that match his and takes his finger firmly between her tiny hands.

Suddenly, the world isn't so huge anymore. It's very, _very_ small. Blaine's whole world is Kurt beside him and the baby in his arms that he's going to do everything in his power to protect. He doesn't even realize he's crying until Kurt reaches out to gently brush the tears from his cheeks.

"Kurt. She's…this…"

"I know, sweetheart."

Despite everything that Blaine's ever wanted for himself—all of his dreams and goals of being a composer, or maybe a music teacher, everything he's ever wanted to accomplish goes flying out the window. At least for the moment. All that's important in this moment is _her. _Kurt and their baby. Suddenly this family is all he's ever known and all he ever needs to know.

_There is a moment…when you say to yourself, "oh, there are you are. I've been looking for you forever."_

Blaine smiles at the thought. It's perfect. This family—with Kurt, with their daughter—this is what he's been waiting for all this time. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. He kisses the side of Blaine's neck and Blaine feels his throat close up again.

_This_ is what he's been looking for.

**I think I teared up a little while writing this :,) Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks lovelies! **

**-hope**


	4. Papa

**I have another Nellie oneshot for you :) This one is heavy on the Klaine too of course, since I can't hold it back for too long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine!**

Nellie grows _fast_. Kurt knows she will of course, it says so in every parenting book he's read, but he's still shocked by how big she gets. It seems like just a couple days ago she was the tiny little girl they brought home from the hospital. But she's thirteen months old now, and twenty-two pounds, and _wow _when did that even _happen_? She can say little words like "hi," "daddy," and "no," of course, but she hasn't said "papa" yet. Kurt makes sure to remind her who he is whenever he can.

"Can you say 'papa,' Nellie?" he asks her one night. Nellie's sitting on the living room floor playing with her blocks, and she just eyes Kurt with a blank expression and then a smile, showing off her two teeth. Kurt sighs and leans back on his knees. Nellie continues to giggle happily. "Hi, Nellie," Kurt tries, giving his daughter his warmest smile. Nellie is immediately excited and starts squealing "hi, hi, hi," in her adorable voice. Kurt can't help but laugh.

When Blaine catches him trying to get Nellie to say "papa," he kisses him and assures him that Nellie knows who he is, she just needs time to learn his name. Kurt knows he's right, he does (and Blaine's knows he's insecure about it), so most of the time he just lets it go and waits for Nellie to understand on her own. Or he says back with a playful "easy for you to say, hun, she knows how to say 'Daddy,'"

One day, Kurt comes home from the hardest day of work he's had in _weeks_. He loves his job, he does, even if he's only designing for other people right now instead of himself. But his boss had him running around on at least ten different errands around the city today, and she was in a bad mood, which put _Kurt _in a bad mood. He hadn't even had time to stop into Starbucks and get his coffee this morning. Kurt slams the door a little too roughly behind him, and then winces. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes—he doesn't want to take out his frustration on Blaine and Nellie. Kurt dumps his bulging bag by the door.

Blaine pokes his head out from the kitchen, all smiles and bright eyes and a "welcome home, sweetie!" Kurt suddenly smells something delicious—lasagna or spaghetti? Definitely some kind of pasta. Kurt's heart stutters in his chest and his throat starts to close up. It's like Blaine just _knows_. Kurt sniffs and his expression turns soft and warm. Blaine is definitely getting laid tonight.

"Honey, are you making dinner?" Kurt asks. It's not like Blaine never cooks, it's just that most of the time Kurt does, because he's better at it and he doesn't mind at all. He loves to cook. But coming home to Blaine already starting dinner (or almost finishing it by the smell of it) is _heaven_ right now.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Blaine says, turning around once Kurt comes farther into the kitchen. He's got Nellie in her baby carrier slung across his chest, and the tone of his voice gives away that he definitely knows Kurt doesn't mind. "Bad day at work?" he asks softly, concerned.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes. "Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea…I just really needed this today." Blaine sets down the wooden spoon he was using to stir the sauce and takes two steps forward, engulfing a relieved Kurt in his arms. Kurt sighs and hums quietly against his shoulder, kissing him there. Kurt looks down at Nellie in between their bodies and smiles. Her eyes are curious and she's beaming at Kurt with a happy grin.

"Hi, Nell," Kurt says and kisses her forehead, and then leans forward to press his lips to Blaine's. "Did you two have a good day?"

"Hi," Nellie says at the same time that Blaine says "Of course. We went to the park and Nellie had her first experience with ice cream. She liked it, obviously."

"'Cream," Nellie repeats. "'Cream!" Kurt laughs with Blaine and pushes away his worry.

"You like ice cream, baby girl?" Kurt says.

"'Cream!" Nellie squeals again.

"Not before dinner," Blaine jokes. "Kurt, hun, do you want to talk about it?" Kurt jerks a little in surprise at the complete change of topic.

"No, I'm okay." Kurt smiles. "Maybe later, but now I'm just glad to be home with you guys. I missed you."

"We missed you a _butt load_," Blaine grins. "Really, though." Blaine kisses Kurt on the tip of his nose and then his lips again. Kurt sighs, relaxing his shoulders completely when Blaine sucks at his bottom lip. Kurt's so exhausted, and it feels amazing just having Blaine so close. "Go sit down," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's mouth. "I'll have the pasta ready in a few minutes."

"I can set the table," Kurt argues, but Blaine literally steers him into a chair and pushes him into a sitting position. "Blaine!" Kurt sputters indignantly, even though he doesn't try to fight his husband off. Kurt tries to glare, but he's too tired to do it properly—Blaine doesn't even look sorry.

"You need to relax," Blaine says firmly. "You do practically all the work around here, and at the office. Give yourself a break, darling." Kurt shakes his head. He knows Blaine does plenty of work around here—cleaning, not to mention Nellie, who's a complete handful—and Blaine knows it too, but Kurt doesn't want to argue. He rubs his face and leans his chin on his hand, closing his eyes. He listens to the sounds of Blaine pattering around the kitchen, the clatter of plates and glasses, and Nellie's bubbly laugh. He smiles sleepily into his palm. He already knows he's lucky, but sometimes he likes to sit back and actually remind himself.

"I love you," he says quietly. "I love you both so much."

"We love _you_," Blaine insists. "Baby, I love you." Kurt smiles and opens one eye to look at his family. They're both so beautiful sometimes it hurts to look at them.

X

After dinner, the three Hummel-Andersons gather on the couch to watch a movie. _Hercules_ is on, one of Blaine's favorite Disney movies (not to mention Nellie's), so he immediately decides they should all watch it. He tells Kurt to go to sleep, but Kurt refuses. As wonderful as going to sleep sounds, Kurt rarely has time to just sit with Blaine and Nellie, or take time out of his busy days to spend time with them. He knows the time away from each other takes its toll on Blaine too, because his husband positively _lights up_ when Kurt tell him he's staying to watch the movie. Nellie sits on the floor in front of the couch with her blocks and Margaret Thatcher Dog, cooing away happily. Kurt is nestled on the couch in between Blaine's legs with his back pressed against Blaine's chest.

Kurt knows within the first few minutes of the movie that it was probably a bad idea to decide to stay. But he can't bring himself to care. Blaine is so warm and comforting against him, and he's stroking a soothing hand up and down his arm, which obviously isn't helping Kurt stay awake. They're just at the part where Panic and Pain are trying to turn baby Hercules human, and Kurt's already falling asleep against Blaine. He startles awake when Nellie lets out a high-pitched laugh, jerking his head up where it's falling towards his chest, and lolls it back on Blaine's shoulder instead. Blaine chuckles, kissing his forehead and continuing his calming path up Kurt's arm.

"I thought you weren't tired yet," Blaine teases, the amusement clear in his voice. Kurt scowls with his eyes closed, letting out an enormous yawn.

"Sh'up," he says thickly. "M' not tired." Kurt _isn't _tired, he's just resting his eyes. He tries to explain this to Blaine, but he can't seem to remember the words he's supposed to use. Also, Blaine's laughing at him again, but this time he presses an affectionate kiss to his temple, so Kurt ignores it.

"Just sleep, honey," Blaine says gently. "You need to sleep." At the word 'sleep' Kurt gives in and slumps completely into Blaine. He's already dozing off and Blaine's voice is already fading away, along with the noise from the television.

It seems like only seconds later when Blaine shakes him awake. Kurt grumbles and buries his nose further into Blaine's t-shirt, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims. God, why is he so _loud_? Kurt frowns in complaint and wrinkles his nose. "Kurt, wake up! Nellie said 'Papa!' She said 'Papa,' Kurt!" Kurt sits up so fast that he gives himself a head rush.

"_What_? No, she didn't!" His voice is drowsy and jumbled, but he's pretty sure Blaine can understand him.

"I promise! Nellie, baby, can you say papa again for Papa? Please, baby girl?" Nellie stares at them both curiously. Blaine bites his lip and puts an arm around Kurt, gesturing to him. "Who's this, Nell?" Nellie looks between Blaine and Kurt, and then to Blaine's pointing finger.

"Papa!" she squeals, beaming up at Kurt. "Papa!" Kurt gasps and wriggles out of Blaine's arms and onto the floor next to Nellie. Her voice is high and happy, and his 'name' sounds wonderful coming from her small lips. Kurt was honestly afraid that he might never get to hear it.

"That's me, honeybee," Kurt singsongs softly—really, he's trying not to cry. Blaine drops down beside them and kisses Kurt's cheek. Nellie lifts her arms towards Kurt, whining a little to be picked up.

"Papa!"

"I will never get tired of that," Kurt says to Blaine, picking Nellie up and setting her on his knee.

"Oh, I think you will when she's older and yelling it," Blaine jokes.

"Haha." Kurt playfully smacks Blaine's head before he can duck away. "You would say it while I was sleeping, wouldn't you, Nellie? You are such a troublemaker."

"She's an angel," Blaine argues. Kurt laughs and leans forward to nuzzle Blaine's neck.

"Just like you are, hmm?"

"Obviously," Blaine grins. They sit there in the living room huddled together and smiling, until Nellie starts to doze off against Kurt's neck, and Kurt's not far behind. Blaine stands first, reaching out a hand to help Kurt to his feet. "Bedtime," he says softly. "Come on, babe." Kurt yawns widely and takes Blaine's hand. Together they put Nellie to bed, who's already sleeping with her little fists clenched loosely around Kurt's shirt.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," Kurt murmurs, kissing her forehead before placing her carefully into her crib. Nellie doesn't even stir. Blaine kisses her too before they both head to their bedroom.

"I told you," Blaine says sweetly. "And you thought she would never say papa."

"Watch it, mister," Kurt retorts, but he's smiling and wraps his fingers around Blaine's. "I'm sorry I'm so tired," Kurt says once they're both settled under the covers. "I wanted to reward you for making dinner." Blaine rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush with pleasure.

"You don't need to do that," Blaine says. "I don't mind making dinner for you. Anytime you need me too, you tell me, alright? I can't stand seeing you have a hard time."

"It's worth it," Kurt sighs and closes his eyes. "Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

"No," Blaine says too quickly, and Kurt laughs quietly. "I am definitely not opposed to rewards. But I'm just saying you don't have to."

"I know, sweetie," Kurt says. "I love you. Thank you—I really needed this tonight." Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's middle so that Kurt can tuck his face against his collarbone. He breathes in deeply, taking in Blaine's smell and then kissing his neck.

"Your welcome," Blaine murmurs. "Always. Whenever you need me."

Kurt falls asleep thinking of Nellie and Blaine and listening to Blaine's soft humming against his forehead.

**Thanks for reading angels, and please leave your opinion! :) I love getting them!**

**hopewithfeathers**


	5. Penguins

**Here's another chapter for all of you lovely readers! I hope you enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine :(**

The tumblers in the lock click loudly as Kurt turns the key. He can't even be bothered with their creaky door today—he finished all his meetings before lunch, had time to call the dishwasher repair guy and get an appointment, and he's now home right on time, which almost never happens. Kurt's feeling pretty cheerful when he closes the door behind him and steps out of his shoes.

"Hi, Blaine, hi Nell!" he calls out. He makes his way into the living room when there's no answer, and stops in his tracks. Kurt feels his heart constrict, and he's almost positive he melts into a puddle of goo on the hardwood floor. Blaine is sprawled across the couch with their five-year-old daughter lying across his chest, both of them fast asleep. The DVD menu for _Finding Nemo_ (Nellie's favorite) is playing in a continuous loop on the TV, and Kurt is quick to lift the remote from Blaine's limp fingers to shut it off. Kurt just kind of stares at them for a minute—god his family is so beautiful—and then kisses both of their foreheads. Nellie sighs in her sleep, muttering something about penguins, and Kurt grins. Nellie and Blaine did go to the zoo today, after all. They must be _exhausted_.

Nellie complains in broken murmurs when Kurt lifts her from Blaine and cradles her to his chest, though she yawns and wraps her arms around his neck. Blaine groans and stirs a little, but then settles into sleep again when Kurt cards his fingers through his curly hair.

"Papa?" Nellie whines, confused and sleepy, her head lolling against Kurt's shoulder. "I don't wanna go." Kurt doesn't know what she's talking about, but he smiles anyway.

"Shh," he soothes her gently. "I'm just putting you to bed, baby girl. You want to go to sleep don't you?" Nellie shakes her head stubbornly, tightening her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Don't wanna," she repeats. "I'm not…" She trails off, and Kurt is pretty sure she's fallen asleep again. He kisses the top of her dark hair, rubbing her back in slow circles.

"You are sleepy though," Kurt says affectionately. "Look, baby, you can't even keep your eyes open." Nellie grumbles against him, but Kurt just adjusts her more securely in his arms and follows the hall to her bedroom. Nellie does seem to slump in relief when she sees her bed, and she lets Kurt set her down without protesting. She doesn't even open her eyes when Kurt tucks her under the covers and kisses her forehead again.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kurt whispers, ruffling her hair, that's just starting to curl into tiny ringlets like Blaine's. "I love you."

"Love you, Papa," Nellie sighs, right before Kurt closes the door behind him.

Kurt returns to the living room to retrieve Blaine. Somehow, his sleeping husband had rolled over onto his stomach, and now his face is buried in one of the couch pillows. The fabric muffles his drowsy snores, and Kurt laughs softly. He kneels down near Blaine's head, pushing an escaped curl behind his ear.

"Blaine, honey," he says warmly, stroking his cheek. "Baby, come on, it's time to go to bed." Blaine's snoring breaks off, and he rouses just a little, blinking open sleep-heavy eyes to look at Kurt. An adorable smile stretches across Blaine's face.

"Hi," he mumbles, letting his eyes slip closed again. "Missed you." Kurt can't help himself—he leans forward and nuzzles against Blaine's cheek, pressing a tender kiss there, and then one to his slightly parted lips.

"I missed you, too. How was the zoo?"

"Mmm…good," Blaine yawns, and then laughs. "Tiring. I think Nell liked the penguins the best."

"Really?" Kurt grins. He continues to brush Blaine's hair back with calming strokes, and presses kisses to his face every few seconds.

"Uh-huh," Blaine says. "But we really missed you. Nellie kept saying how much you would love everything. We need to go back when you can come with us."

"Of course," Kurt says. Zoos have never really been his thing, but he really would love to go with Nellie and Blaine. He can just see their matching child-like expressions and excitement. "But for now, come on, sweetie. Bedtime."

"Ugh, I don't want to move, can't we just sleep here?" Blaine moans. Kurt rolls his eyes and barely bites back his smile.

"Nope. Come on, don't make me drag you."

"Alright," Blaine sighs. He sits up slowly, Kurt supporting his back, and flings his legs off the couch. Kurt helps him stand, and Blaine wraps one arm around his waist as they make their way to the bedroom. Blaine yawns loudly again. "But next time we're renting a golf cart or something." Kurt snorts and shoves the back of Blaine's head. "No, really!" Blaine says indignantly. "My legs are killing me!"

"Well, let me massage them for you," Kurt whispers in his ear, kissing the shell of it. Blaine shivers.

"I…okay," he says, falling gratefully onto their queen-sized bed. "But let me kiss you first. Please." Kurt hovers over Blaine's hips for a moment before straddling him and meeting his eyes. Blaine's eyes are already dark, and his delicious lips are parted when Kurt leans forward to lick across them. Kurt kisses him long and sweet, unhurried, until they're both breathless and flushed with warmth.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
